Our secret
by Engelsschwarz
Summary: Alles fing damit an, dass ein Paar nicht enddeckt werden wollte und einer auf die glorreiche Idee kam, doch einfach alles zu verkuppeln, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Das das nicht so ganz klappte wie geplant, ist ja klar... SLASH! Und eine ganze
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen

Ich bin neu hier und kenne niemanden, also dürfte das mit dem grüßen oder widmen ‚etwas' schwierig werden. Aber auf jeden Fall kann ich sagen, dass die HP-Charaktere, Schauplätze etc. nicht mir gehören und ich mit ihrer Verwendung kein Geld verdienen will.

Teil 1: Freunde

„Das war knapp."

„Aber wirklich. Haben die alle nichts besseres zu tun, als uns hinterher zu schnüffeln?"

„Nö, wahrscheinlich nicht. Oder denkst du, einer von denen hätte so etwas wie ein Sexleben?"

„...nein. Snape läuft jedenfalls rum, als hätte er 'ne zwanzigjährige Abstinenz hinter sich."

„..."

„Was?"

„Das stimmt sogar wirklich."

„WAS?"

„Guck dir mal an, was ich in seinem Büro gefunden habe, als er mir die Strafpredigt verpasste."

„..."

„..."

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Aber das könnte die Lösung sein...".

„Wie jetzt?"

„Hör gut zu..."

Wenn man mal von den Freitagnachmittagsstunden absah, waren die Montagmorgende das Schlimmste überhaupt und dieser Meinung waren nicht nur die leidgeplagten Schüler, sondern auch eine gewisse überdimensionale Fledermaus ohne Sexleben. Er hatte eine wirklich beschissene Woche und ein nicht existentes Wochenende hinter sich. Die Prozesse gegen die Ex-Todesser waren jetzt endlich vorbei, und es war nicht wirklich angenehm gewesen. Aber momentan wünschte er sich nur Zeit, um in Ruhe über eine Offenbarung nachzudenken, die ihm gemacht worden war – eine Offenbarung, die seinen Grundfesten tiefe Risse verpasst hatte. Doch bevor es ihm erlaubt war darüber weiter nachzusinnen, musste den Gryffindors und Slytherins erst einmal ein neuer Trank ins Gehirn gebrannt werden.

Langsam glitt sein Blick über die gesenkten Köpfe der Schüler, welche gerade schwer damit beschäftigt waren die Zutaten abzuwiegen, ohne dabei gleich die vorgegeben Angaben zu verdrehen, was ja wahrlich eine extrem komplizierte Aufgabe war.

Meine Güte, noch näher konnten Granger und Weasley wirklich nicht mehr rücken! Nun, wenigstens würde dieses neunmalkluge Weib ihren Freund schon davor abhalten, mal wieder etwas Dummes zu tun. Anders sah das schon bei Finnigan und... würg... Potter aus. Die musste er im Auge behalten. Seltsam genug, dass sie zusammen arbeiteten, normalerweise hing ja Thomas mit dem Iren zusammen. Aber da hatte Potter keinen guten Tausch gemacht, Finnigan war auch nicht besser als Weasley. Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. Immerhin war ihm noch nichts explodiert. Wow eigentlich ziemlich beeindruckend und fast einen Eintrag in seinem Büchlein für besondere Leistungen im Unterricht wert. Tja, dumm nur das es so ein Heft gar nicht gab.

Angewidert von so viel Dummheit auf einem Haufen schweifte sein Blick schließlich hinüber zu seinem persönlichen Dreamteam, Zabini und Malfoy. Ungeachtet dessen, dass die meisten dachten, Snape würde die beiden nur gut dastehen lassen, waren sie wirklich erstklassig. Na ja, bis auf eine kleine Tatsache vielleicht die ihn auch heute wieder nur im Stillen den Kopf schütteln lies und ihn fast dazu brachte laut zu seufzen, als er sah, dass Zabini seine Haare mal wieder offen trug. Wie es schien hatte dieser sich das seid einigen Wochen zur Gewohnheit gemacht. Nicht dass der Schwarzhaarige etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, aber er bezweifelte doch, dass es gut war, wenn die langen Strähnen ständig in den Tränken hingen. Nun auch egal, beim nächste Mal würde Snape ihm einfach ein Haargummi verpassen und wenn Zabini dies nicht gefiel, dann würden es eben rosa Hawaiiblüten sein.

Nachdem dieser Entschluss im Stillen gefasst war, richtete der Tränkemeister sein Augenmerk schließlich auf den platinblonden Partner seines Sorgenkindes und ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst wie sehr der junge Draco seinem Vater doch ähnelte! Sicher, die Haare waren kürzer, die Augen heller, das Gesicht etwas scharfkantiger, aber ansonsten glichen sie sich sehr. So waren sie beiden zum Beispiel zierlich gebaut, wirkten eher feminin, besaßen aber trotzdem einen gut durchtrainierten Körper, ja und beide strahlten sie den gleichen arroganten Stolz aus, hinter dem sich ein schnell arbeitender Verstand und eine große Intelligenz verbarg. Und vor allem trugen sie beide diese ewige, verdammte Maske die ihr Innerstes steht's vor der Außenwelt verbarg.

Doch wusste Snape das er sich im Moment besser auf das konzentrierte, von dem er wusste das es ihn, zumindest in seiner Funktion als Lehrer, mehr interessierte sollte: Denn egal was andere auch von ihm denken mochten, war Draco Malfoy dennoch auf dem besten Weg, ein fantastischer Tränkemeister zu werden. Genau so exelend wie sein Vater.

Nur wenige wussten, dass Lucius Malfoy sich beinahe ebenso gut mit Tränken auskannte wie er, Snape. Das war es damals auch gewesen, was sie zusammengeführt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau wie sie stundenlang über Gifte diskutierten und am Ende feststellen mussten, dass sie beide ähnliche Ansichten und Interessen teilten und sogar den gleichen schwarzen Humor besaßen. Ja, seitdem waren sie Freunde gewesen, und nicht einmal Voldemort, geschweigeden sein eigener Verrat, hatte daran etwas ändern können, aber nun...

Doch schon holte das laute Krachen eines explodierenden Kessels Snape wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, ließ ihn für einen Moment verwirrt nach dessen Ursprung suchen und ihn alsbald auch finden. „LONGBOTTON!". Das der auch nie etwas richtig machen konnte! Alle Gedanken an die Malfoys waren augenblicklich wie weggewischt, als er sich auch schon aufmachte Neville das Fürchten zu lehren.

„Meinst du wirklich, das es ein guter Zeitpunkt ist?"

„Aber sicher! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie verträumt er war?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. ICH war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Keller nicht in die Luft zu jagen!"

„Also, soll ich jetzt?"

„Ja. Viel Glück..."

„Erhoff ich mir auch..."

Endlich allein! Erleichtert ließ sich Snape in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, lehnte müde den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Merlin, waren die letzten Tage scheußlich gewesen und er hatte die erste Prozesswelle schon für schlimm gehalten! Aber sehen zu müssen, wie dieser selbstgefällige A von Fudge und Konsorten sich aufspielten, das war schon echt hart an der Schmerzgrenze gewesen. Jedoch nur fast, denn es gab da noch etwas, eine Neuigkeit unter Tausend anderen, die ihn, Snape, mehr geschockt hatte als alles andere und die so unglaublich gewesen war, dass bei ihrer Verkündung eigentlich die Welt hätte untergehen müssen:

Lucius Malfoy war ein Spion. Die ganze Zeit schon.

Das war doch durchaus einen Weltuntergang wert, oder?

Obwohl, die meisten hätten wohl das selbe gesagt, wenn ER sich zu erkennen geben würde. Das sie überhaupt beide voneinander wussten, war schon erstaunlich. Vielleicht wirklich purem Glück zu verdanken, denn tatsächlich hatte das Ministerium einfach nicht genug Zeit und Leute gehabt, um zwei getrennte Geheimprozesse zu veranstalten. Und da sie beide äußerst geübt darin waren, niemanden zu zeigen, was sie wirklich dachten, hätten sie es anders wohl auch nie erfahren. Sicher, er hatte den leisen Widerwillen Lucius' bemerkt, aber er hatte sich einfach nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Er wusste ja, dass sein Freund nicht ganz so einfältig ideologisch war, wie manche es gerne hätten. Aber ebenso hatte Snape immer gedacht, das Lucius zu stolz wäre, um sich an Dumbledore zu wenden. Nicht im Traum wäre er jemals auf die Idee gekommen, der Blonde könnte das gleiche von ihm gedacht haben!

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen brachte er ein bitteres Lachen hervor. Eine tolle Freundschaft war das gewesen! Anscheinend hatten sie einander wirklich nicht genug vertraut. Das waren doch wirklich gute Voraussetzungen, nicht?

Dennoch – die Wärme, die zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hatte nichts mit dem Death-Eater-Sein zu tun. Tatsächlich hatten sie so gut wie nie über Voldemort und die ganzen anderen Irren geredet, sondern lieber über den Unterricht heutzutage, Dracos Erziehung, Narzissas gefährliche Launen, Gifte, neue Zaubertränke und so weiter. Manchmal hatten sie auch einfach nur zusammen gesessen, ab und zu gelesen, es einfach genossen nicht allein zu sein.

Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich noch einmal miteinander reden.

„Und?"

„Hat geklappt."

„Wird er...?"

„Ich wette mit dir, dass er in spätestens einer halben Stunde in seinem Wohnzimmer steht."

„Gut. Dann heißt es jetzt abwarten und Tee trinken?"

„Och, ich wüsste da schon noch was besseres..."

Abrupt blickte Snape auf, als sich das Kaminfeuer grünlich färbte und die schlanke Silhouette Lucius Malfoys erschien.

„Lu-Lucius?".

Der Angesprochene nickte knapp. „Können wir reden?".

Snape betrachtete ihn genau. Der Andere wirkte angespannt, fast ein wenig unsicher. Kein Wunder. Es konnte ihm unmöglich leicht gefallen sein, denn eines war niemals gespielt: sein Stolz. Aber er war gekommen und diese Erkenntnis füllte den gefürchteten Hogwartslehrer mit einer ungeheuren Wärme und zauberte ihm ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Gerne."

Nur wenige Minuten später saß Snape wieder in seinem Sessel, Lucius ihm gegenüber, beide ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Der Hausherr warf einen Blick in die nachdenklichen grauen Seen seines Gastes – und fragte:

„Was ändert das jetzt?".

Lucius sah auf. Kurz wirkte er überrascht, doch dann lächelte er und meinte:

„Nichts."

Einen kurzen Moment lang Stille. Dann:

„Das ist gut."

Und endlich gab die seltsame Spannung ihren Klammergriff auf und sie gewannen ihre alte Unbefangenheit zurück, konnten endlich wieder normal miteinander plaudern, wie sie es immer getan hatten.

„Wie geht es Draco?".

„Ich weiß nicht...", nachdenklich sah der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an, „er ist in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam. Ständig verschwindet er. Ich hab ihn letztens sogar nachts auf dem Gang erwischt – etwas, was er wirklich noch nie getan hat!".

„Oder sich wenigstens nicht hat erwischen lassen", fügte der Vater des Besagten leise lachend hinzu.

„Aber sonst ist er wie immer – auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wie zum Teufel er es mit Zabini in einem Raum aushält. Dem sieht man die kleinen rosa Herzchen ja schon vom weitem an."

„Aha?".

„Ja! Ist echt nicht mehr zum Aushalten, ich denke immer, er rennt gleich gegen eine Wand! Und heute hat er..."

Amüsiert lehnte sich Malfoy zurück und lauschte den witzigen Schilderungen des Tränkemeisters. Wie gebannt hingen seine Augen dabei an den nun funkelnden schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers, während seine Gedanken zu dem Brief wanderten, den er vor wenigen Minuten, kurz vor seinem Aufbruch, bekommen hatte. Er war nicht lang – nur der Entwurf eines Briefes, unfreiwillig abgeschickt von einem Unbekannten, mit der Notiz: _Nutze deine Chance._ Und der Schreiber des Entwurfes, der vermutlich noch gar nicht ahnte, was damit passiert war? Severus Snape.

„Hörst du mir zu?".

Riss die Stimme Ebendieses ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz sah Lucius, wie zur Abwägung eines stummen inneren Beschlusses, in die irgendwie poliert wirkenden Augen, dann meinte er: „Ach, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, das ich heute etwas sehr... interessantes zu lesen bekommen habe."

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Ach ja?".

„Ja." Der Adlige stand elegant auf und trat näher an den Anderen heran, dessen Augen ihm unruhig folgten. Jetzt stand er vor ihm. Seine Hand wanderte in die Hosentasche, zog den Entwurf heraus und hielt ihn Sev vor die Nase. Dessen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, gaben dem Blonden die letzte Bestätigung, die er brauchte – eine Sekunde später lagen seine Lippen auf denen des Lehrers, immer betend, doch nicht etwas falsch verstanden zu haben. Und tatsächlich, er hatte es nicht. Zaghaft begannen die Lippen des so unverhofft Beglückten, sich gegen die seinen zu bewegen. Lucius lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Er sollte diesem Unbekannten wirklich dankbar sein.

Grinsend schlichen sich zwei Lauscher von dem Portrait am Eingang von Snapes Räumen weg.

„Na, das hat ja super funktioniert."

„Meine Rede. Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal als Amor bewerben, was meinst du?"

„Gut, dann können wir ja gleich mit Blaise weitermachen."

„WAS?"

So, und wenn euch das gefallen hat oder eben nicht, wäre es sehr nett, wenn ihr mir das per Kommi oder mit einer Mail (engelderschattengmx.de) mitteilen würdet

Lg Engelsschwarz


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so viele Reviews staun

Loki Slytherin: Nö, die beiden sind jetzt wirklich nicht lol Die soll ich zwar auf Wunsch einer Freundin noch einbauen, aber... schüttel Danke für dein Kommi!

ina pilcher: Tja, das ist die Frage... aber ich denke, spätestens in dem Kapitel weiß es jeder. Auch dir danke

Schokomilchriegel: Cooler Name g Und deinem Pairingwunsch wird sogar auch entsprochen Das stand zwar schon fest, bevor ich deinen Kommentar bekam, aber ich hoffe, es freut dich. Das mit den anonymen Reviews habe ich geändert, danke!

Alraune: Na ja, schnell ist doch hoffentlich relativ gemeint bittend schau Nein, das nächste Kapi wird schneller gehen, ich hatte nur ne ziemlich heftige Grippe, die mich vom Schreiben abhielt. Und war Harry und Draco angeht... dazu schweige ich einfach mal

Viviann: Also, was zu Draco passende Gryffs angeht, sind wir uns sicher einig freu Nur das mit Dean und Seamus... ist normalerweise auch meine Meinung, aber in dieser FF... auf jeden Fall danke

LadyMariann: Nein, natürlich ist die noch nicht zu Ende! Ich liebe LuciusxSev, daher musste das einfach sein. Und es kommt auch noch mehr HarryxDraco, keine Sorge. Aber vorerst halt eher im HG. Ich mag das ja auch, aber ich bin eine, die sich bei einem Fandom nie entscheiden kann, wer jetzt mit wem g Ich hoffe aber, die FF gefällt dir trotzdem!

Jolinar89: Ich ehrlich gesagt auch drop Ich habe leider eine kleine Erpresserin beim Schreiben neben mir sitzen, sodass einige Sachen noch ungewiss sind. Ich hoffe aber, das in diesem Kapitel gefällt dir Danke für dein Review!

enlya: Sagst du ihn mir? Obwohl ich ja denke, dass es schon in diesem Kapi seeehr offensichtlich ist. Auch dir danke!

Nach dem ganzen Gelabere jetzt noch kurz der Disclaimer: Alles aus der Harry-Potter-Welt gehört nicht mir, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel

Kapitel 2: Dramaqueen

„Na, das hat ja super funktioniert."

„Meine Rede. Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal als Amor bewerben, was meinst du?"

„Gut, dann können wir ja gleich mit Blaise weitermachen."

„WAS? Wieso denn das?"

„Weil der mir jeden Moment nachlaufen kann, um sich bei mir auszuheulen."

„Seufz... worüber denn?"

„Rate mal."

„Schon klar... ich hab nichts aus ihm rausbekommen, er hat nur komisch geguckt, als ich mich zu ihm gesetzt habe. Vielleicht sollte ich es gleich noch einmal versuchen..."

„Ja, mach das. Der arme Blaise knallt sonst noch völlig durch."

„Na, das kann ich ja nicht verantworten."

„Ähm... Ron? Harry? Könnte ich euch was fragen?".

Überrascht sahen die zwei Freunde auf und sahen Seamus erstaunt an. Der Ire seufzte und hockte sich zu den beiden aus Rons Bett, mied dabei umsichtig die Bildersammlung der Chudley Cannons, die die beiden eben noch sortiert hatten. „Klar, komm ruhig", meinte Harry freundlich. „Also...", er zögerte, „woran erkennt man, dass man verliebt ist?".

Kurzes Schweigen, dann meinte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend: „Ich glaube, dass sollte Ron beantworten. Ich kenn mich da nicht so aus und der ist da ja Experte." Der frischernannte Experte lief leicht rosa an. „Na ja... du freust dich jedes Mal unheimlich, wenn du sie siehst, und gleichzeitig tut es weh, weil du nicht bei ihr seinen kannst. Und irgendwie scheinen bei dir ständig die Elfen im Bauch Tango zu tanzen, wenn sie dich ansieht." Er brach verlegen ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sorry, ich kann es einfach nicht besser erklären." Sein bester Freund lächelte leise und sah dann zu Seamus. Der starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand, von dem der Schwarzhaarige ohne hinzusehen wusste, dass es schlicht weiß war. Also räusperte er sich und fragte: „An wen denkst du?". „Na, an wen wohl?", meinte Ron, nun wieder mit normaler Gesichtsfarbe, „Blaise natürlich."

Das riss den Iren aus seiner Trance. „Woher...", fragte er aufgeschreckt, um dann sofort feststellen zu müssen, dass er sich gerade selbst verraten hatte. Harry seufzte. „Seamus, Seamus… du solltest vielleicht etwas weniger als 50 Mal die Stunde zu ihm rüberschielen, dann hätte es tatsächlich eine Chance gegeben, unentdeckt zu bleiben."

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte der eben Enttarnte beinahe verzweifelt. Ron lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen.

„Sag es ihm."

„Nein."

„Warum denn nicht?" Das war Harry.

„Er ist ein Slytherin! Das geht doch nicht!"

„Dann halt nicht."

„Na danke..."

„Rate mal, was ich eben gehört habe!".

„Hm, lass mich überlegen... so wie du grinst, ist Seamus wahrscheinlich auch in Blaise verknallt."

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte und gewinnt einen Kuss mitsamt Fortsetzung, einzulösen heute Abend. Aber unser lieber Ire denkt nicht daran, es ihm zu sagen."

„Warum nicht? Und warum erst heute Abend?".

„Mitten auf dem Gang? Und was die beiden angeht: Du weiß schon diese ewige „Gryffindors-und-Slytherin-küssen-sich-nicht"-Sache."

„Oh. Okay. Tja, dann muss Blaisischätzchen wohl die Initiative ergreifen...".

„Darum kümmerst du dich. Und sieh bloß zu, dass er nicht zu sehr übertreibt."

„Du weißt, dass du gerade etwas unmögliches von unserer Dramaqueen verlangst?".

„Ja."

„Na super...".

„Blaise, du gehst mir allmählich auf den Geist!" Pansy stand wütend vor ihrem Freund. „Das geht jetzt schon seit Monaten so! Wie lange denn noch?"

„Beruhig dich, Pan. Das ringt auch nichts", meinte der Beobachter dieser Szene, Draco Malfoy, gelangweilt. Mit der für ihn so typischen Arroganz saß er auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes, lässig und doch elegant. Aber das Mädchen, einmal in Rage, ließ sich nicht so leicht stoppen.

„Sieh dich doch einmal an! Du trägst seit Wochen die Haare offen, nur weil es sagte, dass er so etwas mag! Snape guckt dich schon jedes Mal böse an. Letztens waren sie sogar grün, weil sie im Trank hingen!"

„Och, ich fand das nicht schlecht..." Der Blonde konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Doch Pansy ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Das nächste Mal rennst du noch in den See, nur weil er dich angelächelt hat! Du kannst echt froh sein, dass Draco dich aufgehalten hat. Also, mein Lieber, entweder sagst du es ihm, oder ich mach es!" Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Entgeistert sah der Beschimpfte sie an. „Hast du sie noch alle?" Er war es ja gewöhnt, dass sie manchmal ziemlich aufdrehen konnte, besonders wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Draco und er hatten längst herausgefunden, dass man am besten die Klappe hielt und die Ohren auf Durchzug stellte, wenn es wieder so weit war (was, nur so nebenbei bemerkt, auch für die gemeinsame Leidenschaft des Trios galt, die Dramaqueenanfälle). Doch mit solchen Methoden hatte sie bisher zumindest gegen ihn noch nie gekämpft. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Doch ihm schwante bereits, dass er ein Problem hatte.

Und das zu Recht.

Gefährlich freundlich blickte Pansy ihn an. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil, weil...", Blaise suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, „...er mich auslachen wird! Und dann wird er es allen erzählen!"

„Tja...", kam es nur gelangweilt, „dann hast du natürlich ein Problem."

„Aber, aber..."

„Kein aber! Entweder hast du es ihm bis zum Abendessen gesagt, oder ich mache es!" Huk. Häuptling Spuckt-Feuer hatte gesprochen.

„Dann mal viel Spaß", kam es von seinem breit grinsenden Freund.

Blaise hätte sie beide erwürgen können.

„Und?"

„Ich musste gar nicht mit ihm reden, hat jemand anderes für mich übernommen. Glaub mir, spätestens heute Abend sind wir eine Sorge los."

„Gut. Sorry, ich muss wieder, wir haben doch jetzt Zaubertränke. Ciau! Lieb dich!"

„Ich dich auch – und weg ist er."

Lachen und schwatzend verließ die Gruppe Siebtklässer die große Halle Richtung Kerker, als Ron Seamus plötzlich am Pullover zu zupfen begann. „He, schau mal!", zischte er ihm ins Ohr. Der Ire blickte in die ihm durch ein Kopfnicken gedeutete Richtung – und erstarrte, als er die schlanke Gestalt Blaise Zabinis an der Wand lehnen sah. Alleine. Und er sah ihn an, mit diesen unergründlichen Augen, die ihn immer so sehr an das Polarmeer erinnerten, dass es glaubte, die Eisschollen treiben zu sehen. Dann wurde er von Ron mitgezogen.

Nervös sah besagter Blauäugiger dem Haufen entgegen. Innerlich wurde er nicht müde, abwechselnd Pansy, Draco und sich selbst zu verfluchen. Musste das denn wirklich sein? Er mochte das Mädchen ja, aber das ging zu weit. Eine echte Schnapsidee! Und Draco, der hätte ja auch mal was sagen können, anstatt nur blöde Kommentare abzugeben. Sogar aus dem Mittagessen hatte der Kerl ihn gezerrt, nur um ihn hier abzustellen! Schöne Freunde waren das. Aber wenigstens waren sie echte Slytherin, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Sie verliebten sich nicht in einen Gryffindor, geschweige denn, dass sie sich überhaupt verliebten. Ehrlich, er war ja fast schon rassenuntypisch, es war beinahe katastrophal, wie er aus der Reihe schlug. Ach, streicht die Unsicherheiten, es WAR eine Katastrophe! Und genau die würde er jetzt ausbaden dürfen. Wunderbare Aussichten, wirklich. Er freute sich ja schon so.

Seamus, der sich gerade mühsam wieder der sogenannten Konversation seiner Kameraden zugewandt hatte, fühlte, wie sein Herz erneut gen Hose rutschte, als sich sein Angebeteter von der Wand löste und auf ihn zukam. Wieder versuchte er ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, aber das erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach.

„Ich leih mir den mal kurz aus, ja?"

Der Ire, unsanft geweckt durch einen beidseitigen Rippenstoß (man merkte, dass Harry und Ron sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten), bekam jedoch überhaupt keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern wurde einfach mitgezogen – auf typisch Blaissche Art eben: Ein Arm um die Hüfte, die andere den verdutzten Löwen zuwinkend, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er war eben trotz aller Selbstzweifel noch die berüchtigte Dramaqueen von Slytherin, nur selten von seinen beiden besten Freunden angefochten. Und das durfte Seamus jetzt ausbaden.

Bevor der auch nur halbwegs realisieren konnte, was eigentlich abging, fand er sich auch schon in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder. Unwirsch schob er den Anderen von sich, versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit Wut zu überspielen.

„Was soll das?"

Sofort wurde Blaise wieder ernst. „Ich wollte dir etwas sagen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Und was?"

Noch ein letztes tiefes Durchatmen, ein letzter gedanklicher ‚Stupor'-Fluch gen Pansy – und ein letzter Blick in warme braune Augen.

„Ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum, aber ich habe dich schon lange beobachtet und... irgendwann habe ich festgestellt, dass ich dich liebe."

„BITTE?", geschockt sah Seamus ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ein wenig erleichtert lehnte der Halbfranzose sich zurück. Er hatte getan, was er sollte. Wie er wohl reagieren würde? Eher wie ein Huffelpuff, so á la ‚Tut mir Leid, aber ich empfinde nichts für dich. Aber wenn du willst, können wir ja Freunde sein"? Oder eher wie ein Slytherin („Ich hasse dich, du Schwuchtel", und es dann überall herumerzählen)? Oder würde er ihn einfach ignorieren, wie es die Ravenclaws zu tun pflegten, damit sie sich wieder in ihre Bücher vergraben konnten? Gryffindors waren da schwer einzuschätzen.

Der Kopf des Gefragtem ähnelte im Moment verdächtig einem Hohlraum, durch dessen Nebel nur vereinzelte Gedanken drangen. Unglauben, Entsetzen und Freude rangen miteinander.

„Du bist ein Slytherin."

„Und du ein Gryffindor. Aber das ändert nichts."

„Doch. Eine Menge."

„Aber das Grundlegende bleibt."

„..."

„Sag was."

Doch Seamus schwieg, immer noch unsicher. Woher sollte er denn wissen, ob Blaise ihn nicht schlicht verarschte? Immerhin war dessen Hang zu großen Auftritten allgemein bekannt. Aber der Ire wusste auch von den beiden goldenen Regeln der Schlangen: 1.Zeige nie Gefühle und 2. schlafe nie mit Gryffindor. Auch wenn es ja eigentlich dagegen sprach, machte es ihm Hoffnung. Also... vielleicht war da ja doch was dran?

Gespannt wurde er von dem Halbfranzosen beobachtet. Er fühlte intuitiv, dass es besser war, seinen Gegenüber in Ruhe zu lassen. Seltsam, dass der Andere so lange brauchte. Normalerweise müsste er ihm doch längst eine geknallt haben (er war für sich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das die wahrscheinlichste Reaktion eines Gryffindors war). Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung?

Ja, es gab Hoffnung, und ja, es war ernst. Das wussten sie beide in dem Moment, in dem Seamus sich einfach vorbeugte und Blaise küsste. Frech. Einfach so. Und genussvoll.

„Meine Güte, die kommen ja gar nicht mehr raus."

„Tja... sie werden wohl einiges zu feiern haben."

„Vorrausgesetzt Zabini hat nicht mal wieder total überdreht oder es doch geleugnet, und sie prügeln sich jetzt."

„Du machst richtig Hoffnung. Komm, wir müssen zum Unterricht."

„Seht mal, da sind sie!", rief Ron laut aus, als Seamus und Blaise endlich, wenn auch sehr verspätet, zum Zaubertränkeunterricht erschienen – Hand in Hand, was ihnen besonders Seitens der Slytherins doch einige erstaunte Blicke einbrachte. Doch diese waren nichts gegen die Todesboten, die ihnen aus Snapes Augen entgegen blitzten.

„Je zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor, einen für jede Minute, die sie passten! Und seien Sie still, Mr. Weasley, sonst werden es fünfzig!", bellte der Professor aufgebracht. Sofort klappte Rons Mund wieder zu. Trotz aller großspurigen Reden hatte er dich noch einen gehörigen Respekt vor seinem Lehrer. Schnell setzten sich die beiden Getadelten an einen Kessel und begannen hastig, die Zutatenliste abzuschreiben.

Snape stöhnte innerlich laut auf, als er sah, dass Zabini schon wieder die Haare offen trug. Und wenn er sich die Blicke, die sich die Beiden, die so selbstverständlich zusammenarbeiteten, zuwarfen, wusste er auch, warum. Na ja, er würde sich nicht einmischen. Schließlich hatte er entschieden Besseres in seiner Freizeit zu tun, als irgendwelchen Pärchen hinterher zu jagen.

Und nun musste der kühle Tränkemeister sich wirklich zurückhalten, um nicht wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen verträumt zu lächeln.

„Na, das hat ja super funktioniert."

„Stimmt, wir mussten kaum was machen."

„Und wen verkuppeln wir als nächstes?"

„Seufz... erst mal habe ich ja noch einen Gutschein einzulösen."

„Ach ja, stimmt ja. Wann willst du denn?"

„Jetzt."

Und danach dachten sie erst mal lange Zeit nicht mehr an irgendwelche zu verkuppelnden Pärchen.


	3. Mondlicht

So, da bin ich wieder… endlich' Tut mir sehr Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte monatelang Kopfschmerzen und stand unter Medikamenten, bis ich schliesslich an den Stirn- und Kieferhoehlen operiert wurde. Da war mir nicht wirklich zum Schreiben zu Mute. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und hoffe sehr, dass ihr mir das nicht zu uebel nehmt Kniefall

Loki Slytherin: Nein, nicht nur. Ein Het ist auch dabei, wenn auch etwas unfreiwillig… (Eine Freundin hat mich einfach so lange bearbeitet, bis ich nicht mehr anders konnte -.-)

LadyMariann: Dann ist ja gut ;-) Und sie kriegen auch noch ein eigenes Kapitel.

Viviann: Ja, ich find Pansy auch okay. Sie kriegt auch noch ein Chap, wenn auch nicht mit Hermine, die ist ganz standartmaessig vergeben. Ich hab aber schon die Idee fuer eine FF, in der die beiden auf jedenfall ge-x-t werden. Aber ungewoenlich wird es auf jeden Fall noch – wie das Kapi ja beweist.

enlya: Genau meine Einstellung –g-

Alraune: bei deinen Pairingwuenschen hab ich aber gewaltig daneben getroffen Hoffe, es gefaellt dir trotzdem…. Und danke fuer die Schokolade, auch wenns dann doch keine Grippe war

ginny6990: Danke fuer dein Review und viel Spass

Ach ja: Ich suche eine Betaleserin (oder natuerlich Betaleser), falls jemand Interesse hat, bitte melden! (engelderschattengmx.de)

Entschuldigt die komische Rechtschreibung im Kommentar, ich sitze gerade in einem franzoesischen Internetcafe und die Tastatur ist einfach nur… zensiert

Kapitel 3: Mondlicht

"Mh... müssen wir echt schon los?"

"Wenn du unbemerkt in dein Bett komme willst, ja."

Wiederwilliges Aufrichten.

"Seufz... bis nachher..."

"Wann sehen wir uns?"

"Wahrsagen."

"Oh je... warum hab ich das noch mal gewählt?"

"Weil Muggelkunde nicht zu dir passt und du Arithmetik langweilig findest?"

"Und weil du drinn bist."

Leichte Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen.

"Ich muss Masochist sein."

"Jedenfalls solltest du es werden, wenn du nicht bald in deinem Bett bist!"

"Bin ja schon weg!"

Und schon herrschte wieder Stille im Raum der Wünsche.

Lachend und scherzend saß der Siebtklässlerjahrgang der Gryffindors beim Frühstück. Wie immer war ihr Tisch der lauteste, aber das hatte sie ja noch nie gestört. Nur kurz wurde ihre Witzelei von der Ankunft der Post unterbrochen.

Während Hermine wie immer ihren Tagespropheten entgegennahm und Harry gierig den wöchentlichen Brief von Schnuffel aufriss, fing Ron leicht stirnrunzelnd einen Brief von einem großem Waldkauz auf. Das Tier kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht mehr woher. Kurz darauf viel noch ein zweiter Brief auf seinen Teller, zielgenau in die Erdbeermarmelade. Das konnte ja nur Errol sein... Dann öffnete er den ersten Brief, immer noch leichte Kräuel auf der sommersprossigen Haut. Als sein Blick dann schnell über die Zeilen gehuscht war, stieß er einen lauten Jubelschrei aus. Das brachte ihm dann doch schräge Blicke ein, besonders seitens Hermine, die prompt ihr Honigbrötchen über der ersten Seite verteilte. Aufgeregt rief er seinen besten Freund, seine Freundin und seine Shwester zu:

"Los, das müsst ihr lesen!" Begleitet wurde der Befehl von eier ausgestreckten Hand und darinliegendem Papier.

Neugierig beugten sich die Angesprochenen über den hellblauen Bogen und laßen...

/Liebe Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermine,

wir wollen euch hiermit herzlich zu unserer Hochzeit am 25. Juli einladen.

Zeit und Ort: 12 Uhr Trauung in der St.-Mary-Kirche auf Muggelart, dann eine Feier im Fuchsbau.

Wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr kommt!

Oliver&Percy/

Darunter stand in Olivers nachlässiger Schrift:

/Ganz schöne Überraschung, was? Wir sind schon seit Jahren ein Paar... und jetzt hab ich mich endlich getraut, ihn zu fragen. Und er hat ja gesagt! Na ja, sonst würdest ihr das hier allerdings auch nicht lesen...

hg, Oliver

P.S.: Percy kann leider nicht unterschreiben, weil er gerade im Krankenhaus wegen einer Voruntersuchung wegen des Babys ist. Wir dachten nur, dass ihr es erfahren solltet, bevor es der Tagesprophet bringt./

Das war ja so typisch Oliver, dass so etwas wie ein Baby erst im P.S. erwähnt wurde...

Die Leser äußerten ihre Überraschung sehr unterschiedlich. Während Harry sich zunächst bemühte, seinen Kiefer wieder einzurenken und dann verdächtig verstrahlt zu grinsen begann, fing Hermine an, wie wild herumzuhopsen und zu quietschen, um dann dem verdutzten Ron um den Hals zu fallen und zu heulen. Lautes Gelächter folgte, als dann auch noch ein geschluchztes 'Wie romantisch...' zu hören war. Dem hilflosen Ron blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sanft ihren Hinterkopf zu tätscheln und daraf warten, dass sie sich endlich beruhigte. Was hatte sie bloß? Das Weiber bei dem Thema auch immer so ausflippen mussten... Vorsichtshalber warf er einen Blick auf Ginny, um abzuschätzen, ob er sie auch gleich als zusätzliches Lebendgewicht tragen müsste. Doch seine Schester stand nur nachdenklich da, den Blick noch immer auf das Stück Papier gerichtet, dass un die Runde um den Gryffindortisch machte.

Doch plötzlich kam Lebn in die Rothaarige. Mit der ihr üblichen Energie ging sie schnell zum Ravenclawtisch, um bei einem blonden Mädchen mit grauen Augen stehen zu bleiben. Leicht überrascht beobachtete ihr Bruder sie. Es war zwar nichts ungewöhnliches daran, dass Luna und Ginny zusammenhingen, aber die Gryffindor redete ungewöhnlich ernst auf die Andere ein. Seltsam war auch, dass deren Augen zu strahlen begannen und sie sich erhob, um mit zu dem Tisch vn Harry, Ron, Hermine und co zu gehen.

Dort baute sich Ginny auf, atmete tief durch und rief mit erhobener Stimme: "Alle mal herhören!" Überrascht drehen sich ihr die meisten Köpfe zu. Noch eine Verkündigung heute? Aber was hatte das mit Luna zu tun?

Nocheinmal atmete die Weasley tief durch, schob ihre Hand in die ihrer Freundin - und sagte: "Luna und ich sind zusammen. Wollte ich nur mal sagen."

Durch die kurze Stille aufmerksam geworden, schreckte selbst McGonagall bei dem darauf folgenden Jubelgeschrei zusammen.

"Was war den vorhin bei euch los?"

"Ginny und Luna sind ein Paar. Wir haben uns nur so gefreut!"

"Um die müssen wir uns also nicht mehr kümmern. Und warum ist die Granger vorher so ausgeflippt? Sah aus wie ein Kaninchen auf Droge..."

Kichern.

"Percy und Oliver heiraten. Sie findet das so süß..."

"Oh mein Gott... und was war mit Thomas los?"

"Was soll mit dem sein?"

"Er sah irgendwie traurig aus... weiß auch nicht, machte nur irgendwie den Eindruck."

"Hm... keine Ahnung... sollte ihn mal draud ansprechen..."

"Mach das. Na komm, die Luke ist offen, die Spinatwachtel ruft..."

Wahrsagen war nicht die übliche Katastrophe. Nein. Es war noch schlimmer.

Mit der üblichen rauchigen Stimme, die sich hervorragend den ganzen Weihrauchverteilern (ihrem neusten Tick, angeblich gut für die Bewuustseinsöffnung. Auf die Frage, ob sie das denn noch brauche, hatte sie allerdings nicht geantwortet) anpasste, verkündete Trelawny ihren neusten Geniestreich:

"Meine Lieben, ich habe vorrausgesehen, dass es neue Konstellationen der Beziehungen in dieser Klasse geben wird. Daher müssen sie in diesem Semester mehrmals tauschen, bis ich meine, dass sie ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden haben..." Es folgte eine lange Erklärung über Seelenverwandtschaft und wie sie die Sehergabe beeinflusst. Das niemand ihr zuhörte und alle schon mal anfingen, sich umzusetzen, nahm sie wie immer gar nicht erst wahr. Vielleich tsollte sie statt dem inneren Auge docheinmal eine stärkere Brille benutzen...

Nach einigem Hin- und Hergerücke hatten alle endlich einen Partner gefunden, auch wenn die meisten dann doch bezweifelten, dass das wirklich ihr Seelenpartner sein sollte. Ron und Neville waren nun wirklich nicht gerade die geeigneteste Kombination, die man finden konnte. Die einzigen, die wirklich glücklich waren, waren Blaise und Seamus, was niemanden verwunderte. Sie hatten sich schon alle gewundert, dass sie beim Frühstück separat gesessen hatten, so unzertrennlich waren die Beiden geworden. Aber vermutlich trauten sie sich dann doch nicht dermaßen ins Gebiet des 'Feinds'.

Harry hatte sich zu Dean gesetzt. Überrascht sah er, dass der andere überhaupt nicht gut aussah. Im Gegenteil, er hatte Schatten unter den Augen und wirkte müde. Besrgt mussterte der Goldjunge seinen Kameraden. Sein Partner sah aus, als hätte er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Was vermutlich halbwegs stimmen konnte, er hatte einmal gehört, wie Dean morgens um fünf weder in sen Bett schlüpfte. Nicht gerade genug Zeit, sich zu erholen. Aber was er machte er bloß nachts? Eine heimliche Geliebte? Aber dann würde er nicht so... ja, traurig wirken.

"Dean? Alles okay?"

Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene aus seine Gedanken ud blickte in die grünen Augen des Jungen-der-lebte. Merlin, er sollte mehr schlafen, er war einfach zu unkonzentriert... Schnell zwang er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Klar, mir gehts super."

Er konnte an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen, dass der ihm nicht glaubte. Und tatsächlich wagte sein Partner einen Schuss ins Blaue:

"Unglücklich verliebt?"

Dean gab es auf. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt verneinen würde, würde Harry so lange weiter bohren, bis er es doch zugeben würde. Dafür war er einfach zu fertig. Und er wusste ja, dass sein Zimmerenosse dicht halten würde, er war ein toller Freund.

"Ja..."

"Und?"

"Slytherin..."

Der Schwarhaarige seufzte leise. Anscheinend war das jetzt Mode, sich in Schlangen zu verknallen. Er bemerkte dass eine von ihnen, ein braunhaariger Junge, dessen Namen er nicht mehr wusste, sie beobachtete.

"Und? Seamus und Blaise sind doch auch glücklich..."

"Seamus ist viel mutiger als ich. Und außerdem muss man wirklich ähnlich blind wie Trelawny sein, um zu übersehen, dass Blaise ihm hochgradig verfallen ist."

"Na und? Wer ist es denn?"

Doch bevor der Dunkelhäutige diese Frage beantworten musste, kam die erlösende Klingel. Wie der Blitz verschwand er mit einem gemurmelten 'Vergiss es einfach' und ließ einen verwirrten Helden mit einem Haufen Teeblätter zurück.

"Und? Was ist mit Thomas? Er hat doch drüber geredet!"

"Ich hab nur gehört, wie er sagte, dass er unglücklich in einen Slytherin erliebt sei..."

"Einen?"

"Schätze ich mal."

"Oh."

"Was?"

"Ist er zufällig auch mal irgendwann allein?"

"Ja... jede Nacht schleicht er sich weg, schätze Mal, um zu zeichnen oder so... Wieso?"

"Überlass das einfach mir. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was los ist..."

"Was denn?"

"Hör zu..."

Breites Grinsen.

Langsam ging der Harry unbekannte Siebtklässler die Treppe zum Nordturm herauf, zögerte kurz vor der Tür nach draußen. Warum nur sollte er zum Nordturm gehen? Sein gesamter Schlafsaal hatte isch größte Mühe gegeben, ihn davon möglichst unauffällig zu überzeugen. Von Blaises 'Die Sterne sieht man da oben so toll, ich glaube, ich lade Seam irgendwann mal dahin ein...' bis zu Theos 'Manchmal findet man dort etwas, was man sich immer gewünscht hat', sogar Crabbe und Goyle hatten irgendetwas davon gemurmelt, dass das Essen dort dreimal so gut schmecken würde. Stirnrunzelnd betätigte er die Klinke. Morag McDougal betrat den Nordturm.

Und hielt sofort den Atem an bei dem Bild, das sich ihm dort bot.

Allein die Aussicht war schon atemberaubend, die Wolken, die vereinzelt über einen Sternenhimmel zodas gen und sich deutlich gegen die Schwärze abhoben, der glitzernde See, dahinter der düstere Verbotene Wald... Und davor eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, die es sch auf der Zinne gemütlich gemach hatte. Das Mondlich spielte mit den Konturen, ließ sie weicher wirken, zeichnete Schatten auf der dunklen Haut, schimmerte sanft auf einigen wenigen Stellen... ließ Dean Thomas auf einer wie erzaubert wirkenden Plattform aus Silber sitzen.

Wunderschön.

In diesem Moment entdeckte ihn der Betrachtete, hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Der Slytherin fühlte, wie er errötete, und stotterte:

"Ent-Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören..."

Innerlich hätte er sich dafür treten können. Warum konnte er nur nicht so selbstsicher wirken wie seine Freunde? Aber nein, er war immer schüchtern, der ewig Unsichtbare...

Daher konnte er sin Glück kaum fassen, als der andere plötzlich lächelte und meinte:

"Tust du nicht. Wenn du magst, kannst du gerne bleiben."

Nun lächele auch Morag zaghaft. Er ging mit wenigen Schritten zu ihm und setze sich neben ihn, bemüht, nicht seinen Nachbarn, sondern die Landschaft zu bewundern. Doch als er es leicht neben sich rascheln hörte, sah er doch zur Seite: Der Gryffindor hatte einen Zeichenblock und verschiedene Stifte neben sich liegen und blätterte gerade weiter. Bemüht, nicht zu neugierig zu wirken, fragte er:

"Du zeichnest?"

Natürlich wusste er das eigentlich schon, er hatte ihn oft genug beobachtet, wie er einen seiner Freunde beim Essen auf das Papier bannte, und seine Anfeuerungsposter wurden inzwischen von dem ganzen HAus in Auftrag gegeben.

Überrascht hob der Angesprochene den Kopf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Andere für ihn interessieren könnte.

"Ja..."

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

Er meinte, ein kurzes Zögern bei dem Künstler wahrzunehmen, doch dann wurde ihm der Block in die Hand gedrückt.

Als erstes sah er die Landschaft, die er gerade betrachtete, vor sich. Dann... er selbst, bei Wahrsagen, wie er sich bemühte, irgendetwas aus seinen Teeblättern zu erkennen. Ungläubig blätterte er um. Wieder er, beim Frühstück, wie er gedankenverloren einen Brief las. Nun ging er die Bilder im Schnelldurchlauf durch. Immer er, beim Essen, im Untericht, wie er mit seinen Freunden rumalberte... und wie er aussah! Das Licht warf Reflexe der verschiedensten Töne in sein doch so langweiliges Haar, die Augen funkelten, die Haut wirkte nicht ungesund, sondern edel...

Staunend sah er hoch. Dean beobachtete ihn, doch als er seinem Blick begegnete, sah er schnell zu Boden. Er hätte schwören können, eine tiefe Röte unter der dunklen Haut des Anderen zu erkennen.

"Warum?"

Beinahe hätte er seine eigene Stimme nicht erkannt, leicht heiser und sehr verwirrt.

Der Gryffindor zögerte kurz, dann entzschloss er sich, ehrlich zu sein.

"Du bist schön."

Mit offenem Mund starrte der Komplimentierte ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Er verarschte ihn doch! Aber die Bilder in seiner Hand sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache.

Dean wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht gesagt. Der andere würde ihn jetzt wohl für vollkommen bescheuert halten... er wollte nur noch fliehen. Schnell sprang er auf, riss dem anderen den Block beinahe aus der Hand.

"Ich muss gehen!"

Er war schon fast an der Tür, als der andere ihm kurzentschlossen hinterher rief:

"Warte!"

Aprupt hielt er inne, drehte sich langsam um.

"Kommst du morgen wieder?"

Ungläubig sah er den Braunhaarigen an, brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was der Andere ihm da gerade mitteilte. Dann strahlte er:

"Klar!"

Lächelnd sah Morag ihm nach. Er freute sich schon.

"Und? Wie meinst du, läuft es?"

"Kein Ahnung... aber gegangen is er schon. Wir waren nicht sehr subtil, fürchte ich."

"Und ich hatte mal gar nichts zu tun... so könnte es wirklich öfters laufen."

"Dann bis du jetzt ja fit und ausgeruht, nicht wahr?"

"Ich nehme das als Aufforderung."

"Aber gerne doch..."

tbc

Ich hoffe, es war gut, und ihr hinterlasst mir viele Kommis


End file.
